Chaotic Beauty
by rosieposie7895
Summary: Bella knew something was missing since the Cullen's left. She felt like part of soul missing till fatefull day the woods where she properly meet part of her missing soul. They learn how together and meet their third the one who make them whole.
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan sits by the window looking outside contemplating her entire relationship with HIM. Where did everything go wrong? What did I do to make him stop loving me? Why wasn't I enough for him to stay? The more she contemplates HIM and what HE did the angrier she gets, he promised forever said that we were soul mates. Ok so maybe he didn't say forever. In fact he was adamant she didn't turn, yet said they were meant to be. That _SHE_ was _HIS_ , but was _HE_ ever _HERS_. When had he ever talked to her like an adult let alone like an equal, God forbid he treat her like one.

It had been a month since he left and took who she had thought was there family, only then she was realizing how wrong she was. No matter how much she loved them obviously they didn't care that much about her like they said, after all they left without a goodbye or so much as a fuck you. She would have taken it better if they had no matter how cruel a manner they said it in. As it was it didn't feel real. They claimed to be her family, her parents, brothers and sisters. Granted she never really knew Jasper, but he had told her she was worth it, worth protecting and possibly getting hurt over. Rosalie had never liked her Bella understood that but at least she had never pretended to be something she wasn't. Something Bella had enough of before she even met the Cullen's. She imagined Rosalie wanted to leave so Emmett left with his mate something Bella could in no way fault him for. No matter how much the two bonded or considered each other siblings.

As time passed Bella's mind seemed to heal as she got over Edward and the heartbreak he caused, however her soul ached and felt as though a part of it had been violently ripped out mainly where her heart is, or should be. As the months passed she still had to fight in order for her to do what she considered simple things that should come easy to her even when she healed mentally and learned to deal with the pain she considered normal, a part of her everyday life. She still couldn't get her body to function the way she knew it should she finally managed to break free and move and function the way she knew she should around mid-January about four months after they left.


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally arrived at the clearing it looked as desolate as I felt. I wrapped my arms around myself when, as always the gaping hole in my chest, where my heart was ripped from my chest, in a desperate attempt to hold myself together. Tears spring to my eyes as I contemplate them, pain flared at the thought that I was just a pet to them, and that Jasper had lied and I wasn't worth it.

It took a while but I finally started to pull myself together enough to make the hike back to my truck. I stood up , though how and when I stopped standing is lost on me, when I heard a twig snap. I turn my head in that direction and saw one of the last people I thought I would ever see again, Victoria, but here she is looking beautiful as ever and quite possibly more dangerous than the last time I saw her.

"Bella?" Victoria questioned softly as if afraid to scare me "I thought for sure the Cullens would have taken you with them when they left, their scent is a few months old, why are you here?" she asks

"T-They left m-me." I manage to stutter out because of both the pain of that statement and the fear that if I say nothing that she will kill me, which surprisingly make my chest hurt more.

"Well," Victoria says with a smirk as she starts to make her way to me. "Their loss is my gain." I talk astep back and managed to get out a strangled

"What?" before she I right in front of me with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. "This," is all she says before she grabs the back of my head and crashes her lips to mine. All I can focus on is her lips, the feeling of her body against mine, and the electricity that seems to pulse between us. Eventually she pulls away, like it's the single hardest thing she has done in her entire existence, so I can breath.

She moves her head down and nuzzles my neck and I can barely make the whispered growl of "mine," Victoria lets out. But I know she hears the "yours" that slips past my lips on instinct. Victoria pulls away and I see the biggest smile on her lips and I know in that moment that I would do anything to see that smile again, as often as possible.

"Do you mean that?" she asks with so much hope in her eyes. I take a second to think and be sure of what I say next because I have a feeling that it will change everything.

"Yes, I do." I say with a small smile on my lips, the first true one since they left, and I know life will never be the same. It will be so much better as long as I have my Victoria.


End file.
